Ponderings
by Inumaru-Chan
Summary: Malingo likes to ponder...CandyxMalingo


**Ponderings**

Disclaimer: Abarat and its characters do not belong to me.

Author's Note: So, this is very…erm…sappy. But please, do enjoy.

Edit: Apparently raptors are dinosaurs…lol…darn spell check was not on my side the day I wrote this…

Malingo was pondering. He found himself doing that quite often nowadays. One moment, he would be discussing plans with Finnegan about the upcoming war between Night, and the next he would find himself dangling from the rafters of the small cozy home located in the Nully; it was the place the Day rebellion were staying in at the time. Malingo knew that there should be other more important assignments he should be doing instead of pondering. For example, finding recruits for the Day army, or practicing his ever growing magic. But no, he wasn't even thinking about actually acting those actions out. He was busy pondering. He was busy pondering about Candy, to be more specific.

This cursed pondering became a problem ever since Candy had the notion of going back to her home in Chickentown buried in the Hereafter. In fact, this pondering grew even more bothersome when she was last seen drifting away into the waters of the Izabella. Malingo was quite sure that she was still alive, but how was she now? Was she fairing well in the Hereafter? If she wasn't there, could there be a possibility that she was back in the Abarat where, as Malingo thought as it should, she truly belonged? Malingo brought his drying long fingers up to his temple, trying to rid himself of these tiresome headaches that came whenever his ponderings took on full force; full force meaning the ponderings on what he should have done before Candy disappeared for three full weeks.

What would have happened if he had told her? If he told her what was really beating out the tunes inside his geshrat heart. If he had only figured this puzzle out when Finnegan had spoke to him about the teachings of love, perhaps Candy would have been by his side right now, soothing him with her presence. Of course, on the Nonce, Malingo had told his friend that he had no experience with the word love. _'Foolish!'_ Malingo's thoughts chimed. Of course he had personal experience, only it must have been clouded from Malingo from those long years of being Wolfswinckle's beaten slave. After all, Malingo only had books to teach him these life lessons.

"Candy…" Malingo almost sobbed out, reverting into his old ways, swinging from his perch as the ponderings took their usual path, self pity. It was his fault his didn't realize that kiss he gave her that day, or night, he wasn't keeping track, she saved him meant something more. Or when they took that simple picture, it brought out something magical inside of him to know that she wanted to be with him, to travel with him. Malingo's leathery flaps on either side of his head flopped from side to side quite limply as he swung to and fro. "Candy…I love you so much." Malingo whispered softly. He then stopped his movements completely, his heart racing. He never had that happen before in his pondering. Of course, he would think that line over and over until his headache almost became a migraine, but he had not once said those private words out loud. He brushed his hand along his forehead that somehow began to sweat purple droplets.

"I love Candy…" Malingo tried the words out again this time, with more matter into it. He smiled, and let go of the rafters, landing on his feet the way only a geshrat could accomplish. "I love Candy!" Malingo sung out. He wanted everyone to know this now. He wanted to stand on the tallest mountain of the Hours and yell his devotion for his Lady Candy. He wanted to…

"Malingo?" A warm voice questioned the geshrat. Malingo gulped, his heart thudding against his chest when he recognized that voice. He turned around, finding himself feeling suddenly very uncomfortable and fidgety.

"Yes?" He barely managed to say. His mouth was just so dry. Suddenly, he found himself hugging Candy, her face buried into his chest, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Malingo saw watery tears blur his vision, and he bit his lip. Candy, his Lady, was back. She was back with him. Candy shifted in his arms, and pulled slightly away. Of course, she had only grown more beautiful to Malingo, despite the fact her hair looked like it was burned at the ends, her clothes were simply rags, and she was pretty caked with green mud from head to toe.

"Malingo…" She whispered. Malingo gulped, and lowered himself to her height in order to gaze directly into her glittering mismatched eyes. He felt his body tense as she took a step forward.

"I was pondering when you would ever say that." She smiled and leaned forward, placing a small peck on the geshrat's parched lips. "I love you too."

Yay for sappy endings!


End file.
